


The Demons of the TARDIS

by avocadosamevil



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud, Doctor Who (2005), Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld, Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, fun times, much dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadosamevil/pseuds/avocadosamevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the agents of Lockwood and Co. find themselves chasing a mysteriously sarcastic djinni across London, only to stumble across a strange blue box containing a strange (and unfortunately not blue) man. Lockwood and Co., Doctor Who, the Bartimaeus Books, the Infernal Devices, and the Leviathan Trilogy combine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demons of the TARDIS

"By the Angel!" Jem could not hold back his exclamation when Tessa fell on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. The Doctor, meanwhile, was laughing raucously. Tessa joined him, which left Jem laying in silence.   
"That was a rough landing, wasn't it?" The Doctor leapt up from his position on the floor of the TARDIS, running over to the doors.   
"You okay?" Jem asked, helping Tessa sit up. She gave him a smile.   
"Of course." Her glittering gray eyes, still so full of life, even after all these years, gazed into his.   
It had only been a few weeks since the incident with Jace Herondale and the heavenly fire. Jem was still adapting to life as a human again.   
Well, as human as he could get.   
His experience with the heavenly fire was about as shocking as something like that could be. A burning sensation, yet somehow distant and cold. It felt like how his emotions had changed over the many years, slowly turning into something more solid and inhuman. Jem had left with Tessa after the Dark War, and she introduced him to a... friend of hers.   
A blue-gray cat padded into the control room of the TARDIS, mewling faintly. Oh, and Church had come too. Of course.   
Tessa pulled Jem to his feet, before turning to face the door of the TARDIS.   
"We should go too. Who knows what the Doctor would get up to on his own." Tessa smiled softly.   
Jem smiled back, and knelt to pick up Church. "Let's go then." 

It had been a rough day for me.   
First of all, my new high and mighty master had demanded I skip on over to an alternate dimension. (Not too difficult really. A couple of magical tears here and there, and voíla! You got yourself a dimension-hopping portal.) Then he had a rather vague mission: to locate and return to him the skull of a loyal servant, whatever that was. He said he wanted a specific one in a jar. Only proves the eccentricity of magicians.   
I had located it easily enough. The pulse it sent out was noteworthy. It made me a bit wary of it, should I get my hands on it. It had plenty of power.   
I found that getting it was much harder than anticipated.   
I strolled the streets of the alternate London in Ptolemy's form. The various drab adults didn't acknowledge me in the slightest. The kids, on the other hand, eyed me warily, as if they could see through my disguise.   
This wasn't impossible, as you should know. But considering this was an alternate dimension with no magicians or constant magical presence... it was a bit odd.   
Then the noise started.   
It was shrill, loud, and generally annoying. It sounded like a dying machine (man-made things were particularly disgusting), which made it worse.   
I needed to find it, and make it stop. I took a quick glance through the planes, and saw a strange gold aura on the sixth. It was brighter to the right.   
So, naturally, I went right. I shoved aside various commuters who got in my way, continually checking the sixth plane.   
The source of the glow, and the noise, was a blue police box.   
Odd enough, but then a man walked out. 

Lucy Carlyle was clever. She figured out particularly tricky hauntings and gotten herself out of many a sticky situation. She was undoubtedly clever enough to be very, very concerned when an Egyptian boy with a strange glow walks up to the front step, pauses outside the iron line, then proceeds to examine the house, never touching the iron.   
"But the sun's out!" George exclaimed, positioned at the lowest point of the window, kneeling.   
"He's avoiding the iron." Lucy pointed out, standing over George, peering out the center of the window.   
"And that glow... I've never seen anything like it." Lockwood added, accidentally brushing his chin against the top of Lucy's head in his efforts to see above her.   
Lucy reacted quickly when she heard the wispy voice of the skull speak, which it hadn't done in weeks.   
"Aren't the lot of you so amusing." It spoke sarcastically, a disgusted face forming out of the mist.   
Lucy picked herself up off of George, who was sprawled across the floor due to a misplaced elbow. She also tugged her feet out from under Lockwood, rolling her ankles to work out the strain.   
"What do you mean? Do you know what that... thing is?" She walked over to the jar, picking it up.   
"Unfortunately."   
"Luce, what's it saying?" Lockwood asked, brushing his knees off and leaning down to help a panting George to his feet.   
"It knows what's outside." Lucy eyed the jar.   
"A demon, that's what. If he's here... oh, won't this be fun." The mist changed, plastering an inhumane grin across the skull.   
"He's leaving!" George exclaimed, having reclaimed a position by the window. Lucy and Lockwood clambered over to join him.   
The boy was indeed leaving, his dark hair flopping this way and that. Lockwood moved towards the door, grabbing his coat.   
"What are you doing?" George inquired, straightening.   
"Following him. Come along. Oh, and take the ghost jar." Lockwood tilted his head in the direction of the jar, before opening the door and stepping out into the crisp London afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the beginning. Sorry it's short, but it's in progress, never fear.


End file.
